


家庭录影带

by Asahihihi



Category: SNH48
Genre: ABO（原设）, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 23:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asahihihi/pseuds/Asahihihi
Summary: 盗摄禁止





	家庭录影带

**Author's Note:**

> ABO、原设、车、录像play、以下情节可能会引起不适，请谨慎阅读。

画面是从一片漆黑开始的。

然后是粉色，是床单的颜色。背景里有轻微的喘息声。

镜头摇晃着，匆匆略过女孩子赤裸的身体，定格在一个由高处往下看的角度。

女生是趴跪在床上的，翘起的臀部饱满浑圆，白皙的肌肤上，沾着一些透明质地的粘稠液体。液体的源头一下下收缩着，无声催促着填满了她，却并没有行动起来的腺体。

“不要拍啦...”

声音有些害羞，腺体随着臀部的主动贴近，被吞得更深。

“快点做啦你...”

“不行，新姿势要好好记录下来。”略微低沉一些的女声，来自手持录像机的人。

腺体又重新开始进出，镜头里充斥着噗噗的水声，以及肉体的撞击声。

似乎已经做了一会儿了，透明的体液被抽插的动作搅成了奶白色，随着顶入的动作被撸到根部，凝聚成一圈奶油状的流体。

“呜哇...这个画面好棒。”摄影师的兴奋显而易见，她把腺体整根抽出，用手握着，把茎身上的液体蹭在对方的尾骨上。

“呐，莫莫，你现在是奶白色的哦。”

被称为莫莫的女生并没有回应她，只在重新被插入时发出了一声呻吟。

“这个姿势感觉进得好深哦。”摄影师卖力地操弄着，偶尔撞进最深处，撞出身下人难耐的娇喘。

镜头锁定在肉体交合的地方，青筋凸起的肉棒顺滑地出入着对方的身体，画面极具冲击力。

“啊啊...宝贝你好棒...”摄影师在她屁股上拍了一下，“你里面好热，吸得我好紧。”

被拍打过的地方泛起红痕，还未红到极致时，相同的位置又被更用力地打了一巴掌。

“不行了不行了...我冷静一下。”摄影师手在颤抖，呼吸声异常粗重，她再次停下了动作，“宝贝，想要就自己动，我拍一会儿别的。”

omega是最受不住情热的，女生连片刻的犹豫都没有，听话地摆动着腰身套弄起来。

镜头转到身体下方，贪婪地寻求快感的omega一只手揉捏着肿胀的乳尖，另一只手贴在小腹靠下的位置，安抚着敏感的花核。

“宝宝，你好色情哦。”摄影师在偷笑，镜头聚焦在未被安抚的稚弱乳尖上，随着身体的晃动前后摇晃着。

“真是，淫荡也要有个限度吧。”摄影师的手出现在画面中，拢上软肉，两指夹住颤抖的乳尖，把它蹂躏得更加红肿，“只靠抽插根本喂不饱你呢。”

“舒服吗，现在这样？”

“嗯...”omega更加兴奋了，腰身摆动的速度逐渐加快，啪啪啪的声音也变得越来越密集。

镜头继续上移，是女生潮红的侧脸，嘴唇被咬得泛白，只能发出嗯嗯啊啊的声响。

看向镜头的眼神湿润且涣散，嘴角突然扬起一抹淡淡的笑意。

“要，亲亲...”声音奶奶的。

相机被暂时放置在前方，摄影师终于出镜。头发比omega要短，脸部线条也更英气一些。

吻轻柔地落在唇上，然后是鼻梁，睫毛。她撩开omega披散的黑色长发，吻她几乎要红透的耳廓。

“这个姿势感觉怎么样？”她又吮吸起耳垂来。

“嗯...过于深了...感觉要被操坏了...”omega答得坦诚。

“不喜欢？”

“喜欢...”

“噗，你啊。”摄影师笑起来很好看，她又回去咬对方的唇，舔她微微露出的柔软舌尖。她又重新拿回了主动权，用对方喜欢的，几乎要把她操坏的力度进出着湿极了的甬道。

“嗯啊...别，别动...”女生喘息着抓住她。

“诶？这样就高潮了吗？”摄影师意外之余还有些委屈，身体还在继续抽插的动作，“我还没爽到呢喂...”

“呜呜呜，难受...”

“好好好，我不弄你了。”摄影师叹了口气，重新拿起相机，跪坐起来。

特写给到撤出中的腺体上，伞状的前端拔出后，能短暂看到甬道里淡粉色的娇嫩内壁，穴口很快合拢，因为高潮的余韵而小幅度地抽动着。

两根手指轻易挤了进去，再出来时沾满了奶白色的液体。

“你今天好甜啊。”吮吸声离相机很近，虚弱地omega被强拽着换了个方向，满脸都写着不情愿。

“真的甜，你尝尝。”

摄影师把手指强行塞进对方嘴里，再抽出来时已经被吮得干干净净。

“诶，舔得挺干净嘛，那顺便把这里的也舔了吧。”

omega被按到尚未发泄的腺体前。

“快点。”

长发女生看起来不太擅长这事，遵照命令把茎身上沾着的，属于自己的液体舔干净后，犹犹豫豫地吮上前端。

“对...就这样，慢慢来...”摄影师的开心就要溢出屏幕了，“这还是你第一次给我口耶。”

“快一点，用点力...”

“嘶——”

“没事没事，稍微有点咬到我了。”

“真的没事，你继续。”

“用舌头配合着舔...对...就这样...”

“哈...做得很好呢...”

“可以再含深一点吗？”

“啊啊！抱歉，很难受吗？”

“可是真的很舒服...”

“喂！我随便说说的，不用勉强自己...唔...”

“......抖m吗你？”

“真是...表情也好色情...”

“哈...好棒...”

“唔...不行了...”

“靠！我怎么把摄像头挡住了。”

漆黑的画面终于有了亮光，omega上目线的眼神异常湿润，配合着alpha手上套弄的动作加大力度吮吸着，把最后一点体液也榨了出来。

“哈...”alpha呼吸急促，抽出腺体，用手捏住对方的脸颊，“咽下去。”

omega没有反抗的意思，喉头滚动了一下，乖巧地注视着镜头。

“嘴张开，我检查一下。”

摄影师用四指托起omega的下巴，拇指探入口中摸了摸，最后在舌尖轻轻揉了一把，“真乖。”

omega笑着咬她。

“好吃吗？”

“嗯。”omega点点头。

“还想吃吗？”

“嗯。”

“那再来一次。”摄影师握住依然坚挺的腺体，在对方脸上拍了拍。

“正好补拍一下刚才的画面。”

这是盒里最后一张纸了。

莫寒嘴角一抽，自暴自弃地擦干净手指，把纸团扔到垃圾桶里，跟它的兄弟们团聚。

怎么像个青春期打飞机上瘾的小男生一样...莫寒叹气。

整理东西偶然翻出几年前的存储卡，整整一盒都是戴萌拍的性爱视频。

看起来就停不下来，来了感觉也只能自己解决，真实凄惨。

那时候好有激情哦，莫寒突然有些失落。

大门突然打开了，说好明晚才回家的戴律师看看通过投影仪在墙上播放的视频，又看看沙发上衣衫不整，连内裤都脱到脚边的莫作家。

“好了你不用跟我解释。”戴萌阻止了她的发言，用手机拍下了眼前羞耻的场景，“我只是一个误入你家的陌生人。”

她把外套脱下，袖口卷起，边解腰带边冲莫寒走去。

“不想视频被曝光的话，就给我叫得大声一点。”

END


End file.
